thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Stych Kelley
"What doesn't kill you, breaks you and makes you a different person, who wants nothing but getting over your own suffering." - Stych Kelley Stych Kelley is a male tribute from District 0. Stych Kelley Name: Stych Kelley Age: Eighteen District: Zero Gender: Male Weapons: Someone cunning and misterious like me wouldn't have a good result in close combat, so i prefer using throwing and silent weapons. My main weapon is poison, something who basically doesn't leave any clues, but if this tricky chemistry isn't available, i would use spears, because i have strenght enough to throw them from a reasonable distance. I wouldn't use any close combat weapon, and don't plan on having any interaction with other tributes in the arena. Instead, i just plan on poisoning my allies and attacking other tributes with a spear without being seen. Personality: I'm not the classic boy from District 0. For some reason, everyone here seems reliable and happy, but i'm truly the opposite of it. I'm intimidating and don't like to have people around me. I never had a friend, but managed to make tons of enemies. I'm not reliable at all and spent my whole life as a loner, an awkward boy full of anger who is always seen in the background, but i'm probably the most interesting creature you'll ever meet. Backstory: I was born in a regular day in District 0. According to everyone, i was a sweet and lovely child. I was the only son of a rich family, with loving parents who would do anything to protect me. My father was a happy, down-to-earth men, who was always smiling, doesn't matter the situation. My mother, tough, wasn't very happy. She loved me but she wasn't like dad. She didn't smile and didn't joke around like the rest of my family. Instead, she was closed and kept important things only for myself. I knew my parents didn't love each other, but i could see they did everything they could to pretend in front of me. At school, i wasn't the smartest boy and didn't have many friends, isntead, i liked to be with me, myself and i. But i wasn't rude towards other people. Some of the other kids even tried to befriend me, but i would always dismiss them and keep going as a loner. My life was very normal really, without anything too special or interesting. Untill everything changed. Once, when i was 6, i was with my parents on their work. I didn't suppose to be there, but i always wanted to see our district's industry, astronomy. My father allowed me to walk around the building, but he told me to not touch anything. I was just walking around, fascinated with the things happening around me, when an old men, who appeared to be very important, entered a room and closed the door, but it didn't close completely. I just stood, confused, as a men emerged from under the table and put a bullet through the old men's head. The killer then spotted me, and made me swear to not tell anyone about what i saw. I just nodded, tears running down my face, and ran away. The next day, everyone on the building was interrogated, and somehow people blamed my father. And he ended up being sentenced to death. I couldn't do anything about it, i was 6 and was just a little coward, so i just watched as peacekeepers dragged my father away and shot him on the chest. After that day, i changed a bit. I started acting rude towards everyone, and the worst stage of my life was when i got used to beating anyone in school who got in my way. I started to be feared, and was all by myself. After my father's death my mother merried a men who was at least 30 years older than her, and he often abused her, but once again i couldn't do nothing about it. All i wanted to do was going to die in a hole, and it sort of happened, or is about to happen, because at the reaping day, i got picked to be in the hunger games. StychKelleyReaping.png|Stych at the Reaping. StychArena.png|Stych in the arena StychVictor.png|Stych as a victor. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Reaped Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath